A la deriva
by Kathow16
Summary: El arrogante Edward Cullen era la encarnación de las fantasías de la cientifíca Isabella Swan. Pero ella había sacrificado muchas cosas para poder pasar esas dos semanas en el mar, investigando a los delfines, y nada la distraería.
1. El comienzo

**Disclaimer: Esta es una adaptación con los maravillosos personajes de Stephnie M. Al final les diré quien escribió esta historia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Cuando IsabellaSwan tenía fantasías eróticas, lo cual no era más a menudo que en cualquier otra mujer saludable de su edad, se centraba habitualmente en un tipo específico de hombre, que era alto, con un cuello fuerte y manos callosas; músculos delgados y tensos. Su piel estaba curtida por el aire y nunca tenía el cabello cortado a la moda. Jamás apartaba la vista, se aferraba a las cosas con fuerza y rezumaba virilidad por todos sus poros.

Los hombres de las fantasías de Isabellallevaban camisetas blancas de algodón y vaqueros desgastados sin cinturón y a veces chalecos de pesca o chaquetones de leñador a cuadros. Eran los típicos héroes trabajadores, fuertes, seguros de sí mismos, nada pretenciosos y con descaro masculino.

Los hombres que imaginaba se parecían mucho al que se acercaba hacia ella caminando por el muelle en aquel momento.

Isabellaestaba apoyada en la barandilla de la cubierta del Miss Santa Fe, disfrutando de las vistas y los sonidos del ajetreado puerto de Charleston, y se lo quedó mirando con la abierta apreciación que sólo dedicaba a las mejores cosas de la vida: una fuerte brisa en un día de calor, el amanecer a través de la niebla o una noche silenciosa. Le recordaba, de alguna forma, todas aquellas cosas... inesperadas, recibidas y dignas de ser disfrutadas.

Caminaba con el paso firme y tranquilo de quien conoce bien el mar; los hombros hacia atrás, la pelvis hacia delante y la cabeza ligeramente alzada, dirigiendo un ojo experto hacia el cielo. Tenía el pelo castaño claro, levemente rizado y descuidado, llevaba una gastadísima camiseta azul marino, la cual mostraba un pecho no demasiado ancho y unos bíceps delgados y tensos, y unos vaqueros blancos que enfundaban el par de piernas más sexys que había visto ella en mucho tiempo.

Y, a partir de ese momento, supo todo lo que tenía que saber. Era un trabajador del muelle, posiblemente formaba parte del equipo que había contratado ella para cargar el instrumental en el "Miss Santa Fe" para el viaje del día siguiente. Si ese era el caso, llegaba tarde, pero aquello era típico de tales hombres: celosamente independientes, despreciativos de toda autoridad, eran partidarios de trabajar cuando les apetecía o cuando necesitaban dinero y de hacer lo que les viniera en gana el resto del tiempo. Bebían como cosacos y podían guardar todas sus posesiones en un saco de viaje. Era el tipo de hombre del que cualquier mujer, con la mínima visión de futuro, huiría. Isabella, dejando que una sonrisa especulativa acariciara sus labios, se inclinó para verlo mejor.

En aquel momento, dos de los trabajadores empezaron a subir la pasarela, bloqueando la visión de ella con el voluminoso cajón que contenía el equipo electrónico. Uno de ellos tropezó con el balanceo del barco y el cajón se inclinó peligrosamente.

—¡Eh! —Gritó Isabella, sintiendo que se le encogía el corazón—. Tengan cuidado, ¿quieren? ¿Es que no ven lo que hay escrito en el costado? ¡Precaución "Frágil"!

—¿Dónde quiere que pongamos esto? —dijo el trabajador, mirándola despreocupadamente por encima del nombro.

Isabellafrunció el ceño mientras examinaba las letras más pequeñas del costado del cajón.

—En la cámara del timón. No lo abran —les gritó—. Déjenlo en el suelo... ¡con cuidado!

Cuando se dio la vuelta, el hombre sexy del pelo descuidado había desaparecido. Irritada, le gritó a un trabajador que estaba cargando otra caja:

—¡Esa va al camarote principal! Y por el amor de Dios, tenga cuidado, ¿quiere? ¡Espero que sepan tratar las bombonas de inmersión mejor que el equipo eléctrico, porque si no, vamos a salir volando por los aires antes de que esta bañera pueda siquiera desatracar!

—Qué hay —dijo una voz no familiar detrás de ella—. Tengo entendido que anda buscando capitán.

Ella se dio la vuelta bruscamente... y se encontró cara a cara, casi nariz con nariz, ante el sexy desconocido.

Admirar una fantasía de lejos era una cosa; verse de pronto tan cerca de ella como para contarle los poros de la piel, era otra. Isabelladio un paso atrás, sobresaltada. Le molestaba que la sorprendieran. Lo miró fríamente.

De cerca, no era menos atractivo de como le había parecido en un principio pero aquello no era sorprendente. Tenía la frente alta... en pocos años, el pelo empezaría a clarearle en la coronilla, observó Isabella. Naturalmente, a Isabellasiempre le habían parecido tremendamente atractivas aquellas barbas de dos días, incluso antes de que se pusieran de moda. No era más de cinco centímetros más alto que ella, quien medía un metro setenta, así que su estatura estaba muy dentro de la media, después de todo. Tenía un hoyuelo en la barbilla, e Isabellalos odiaba. Pero sus ojos, tenía que reconocerlo, eran de un asombroso color verde mar, salpicado de motas grises y azules, y aquello podía compensar cualquier otra desventaja.

Pero ni los ojos más maravillosos del mundo podrían haberla llevado a perdonarle la falta de etiqueta que había cometido al subir a bordo de su barco sin decir ni los buenos días y encima esconderse a sus espaldas.

—Hace un siglo lo habrían colgado de los pulgares por eso —dijo ella.

El había soportado el escrutinio con una expresión de tranquilo regocijo, y su comentario le produjo tan sólo una ligera elevación de la ceja.

—¿Me habrían colgado por qué?

—Yo soy la capitana de este barco —dijo ella impacientemente—. ¿Qué desea?

El se la quedó mirando un momento y luego estalló en carcajadas.

—¡No me diga!

Cuando se rió, aquellas arruguillas en torno a sus ojos se fruncieron de una forma que, en otras circunstancias, a ella le habría resultado casi irresistible. Su risa era clara y agradable y, en otro momento, Isabellahubiera hallado placer en el simple hecho de mirarlo. Pero era de ella de quien se estaba riendo.

—¿Quién es usted? —le preguntó—. ¿Qué quiere?

El la miró, con los ojos chispeantes, mientras trataba de dominar su regocijo, y extendió la mano.

—Edward Cullen —dijo—. Algunas personas me llaman Edd... Y yo soy el capitán de este barco.

Isabellaignoró la mano de él y su mandíbula se tensó.

—Es evidente que se ha equivocado de barco —dijo ella—, aunque no sé por qué tendría que sorprenderme. Sólo al verlo me he dado cuenta de que usted no es demasiado brillante.

—Eso no es lo que ha pensado cuando me ha visto por primera vez —señaló él con una suave e irritante sonrisa.

Una vez más la tomó desprevenida y una vez más recordó ella lo mucho que le desagradaba aquello. Se vio dispensada de la necesidad de contestarle por la llegada de otro voluminoso cajón en manos de los trabajadores.

—A la cámara del timón —les ordenó.

Se apartó para dejar paso al cajón y chocó con Edward.

—Apártese —le dijo bruscamente—. Está usted bloqueando la pasarela. En realidad lo que tiene que hacer es largarse de mi barco. Váyase...

—¿Qué es eso? —Dijo el otro, inclinándose para leer el letrero—. ¿Un sonar? Ya tengo el suficiente equipo de sonar. No puede usted conectar un cacharro así sin alterar todo el sistema de navegación. ¡Eh, amigo! ¡Llévate eso inmediatamente del barco!

Isabella se plantó delante de él y le puso una mano en el pecho.

—Tiene usted —le dijo con los dientes apretados— treinta segundos para bajarse de mi barco y perderse entre la multitud, o va a lamentar mucho el haberse levantado esta mañana.

Con un gesto decidido, apartó la mano de su pechó y clavó la mirada en su abultado reloj de submarinista.

—Empiezo a contar.

—Venga, señora, vamos a...

—Veinticinco.

El dio un paso hacia atrás, y se la quedó mirando especulativamente.

—Apuesto a que se llama Isabella Swan, ¿verdad? Me dijeron que habría una mujer a bordo, y no me parece que sea usted Billy ni Emmet

Isabella no se quiso distraer.

—Quince.

El se llevó la mano al bolsillo de atrás y sacó un fajo de papeles doblados.

—Diez.

—Aquí tengo —le dijo él tranquilamente— un contrato firmado entre el Instituto Vulturi de Investigación Marina y Cullen Charters. Creo que podrá ver que todo está en orden. La única pregunta es: ¿se lo doy ahora o espero a ver qué ocurre cuando hayan transcurrido los treinta segundos?

Isabella le arrancó los papeles de la mano.

—Maldita sea —murmuró él—. Ahora me quedaré sin saberlo.

Edward observó con creciente regocijo y disimulada satisfacción cómo ella escrutaba el papel. Sí, le habían dicho que uno de los científicos que había alquilado el barco era una mujer, y tenía que haber estado preparado. Generalmente, cuidaba mucho a quién le alquilaba el Miss Santa Fe, y era muy supersticioso respecto al hecho de llevar mujeres a bordo. Pero después de la cancelación de última hora con la que se había encontrado, la oferta de Vulturi había llegado como caída del cielo y no había podido permitirse ser muy exigente. Vio cómo el rostro de Isabella Swan se ensombrecía mientras examinaba los papeles y se preguntó si mantener aquel negocio fuera de los números rojos un mes más, valía la pena la prueba a la que iba a verse sometido él... y su barco.

Conocía a las de su tipo. Auténticas amazonas, dispuestas a blandir el hacha de guerra en cualquier momento.

Edward había tenido siempre mucho cuidado de evitar a las Isabella Swan del mundo. El problema era que un hombre no las detectaba siempre a distancia. Cuando estaba caminando por el muelle, lo único que había visto era a una mujer atractiva que se estaba fijando mucho en él. Su pelo era de un color caoba rojizo, salvajemente rizado y sujeto en la nuca con un pañuelo que se agitaba con el viento. Era alta, y a él le gustaban las mujeres altas, pero tenía el cuerpo delgado y ligero, con una estructura de huesos delicada y músculos largos. La parte superior de su cuerpo quedaba oculta por una camisa de hombre que llevaba anudada a la cintura, y sus magníficas piernas estaban enfundadas en unos vaqueros ajustados.

Su rostro, visto más de cerca, no era particularmente hermoso, aunque alguien podría decir que su boca generosa, de gruesos labios, era sexy, su piel era blanca como la porcelana y tenía la nariz cubierta de pecas. Sus ojos eran pardos, lo cual producía un asombroso contraste con su pelo rojo y su piel marfileña. Probablemente sería teñida, se dijo Edward con cinismo.

Ella levantó hacia el rostro de él aquellos fríos ojos pardos.

—Así que usted es Edward Cullen. Enhorabuena. Pero a las... —miró de nuevo su reloj—... a las doce en punto de hoy, el Vulturi Institute ha adquirido todos los derechos y privilegios sobre el Miss Santa Fe, así que tenga la amabilidad de salir de mi cubierta. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer —le arrojó los papeles y se volvió hacia la cámara del timón.

—Falso —dijo él, sin molestarse en seguirla ni alzar la voz—, a las doce en punto de este día ha alquilado un barco que navegará adonde usted quiera, y un capitán que la llevará hasta allí. Lea la letra pequeña.

Ella se volvió de nuevo hacia él, con los labios apretados.

—Mire —dijo con una calma forzada—. Tengo la tripulación completa. No necesito capitán. No he pagado por ningún capitán. Esta expedición estuvo planeándose desde hace seis meses y ha sido pensado hasta el mínimo detalle. No me hace ninguna falta que alguien venga a estropearme los planes ahora. Los administrativos de Vulturi le habrán dicho seguramente que ya tenemos toda la tripulación que necesitamos. ¿Por qué viene a estas alturas a crear problemas?

—Antes que nada —replicó él con tranquilidad—, usted ya está pagando mis servicios... está en el contrato. En segundo lugar, es cierto que me dijeron que uno de los científicos creía que iba a llevar el barco y yo me reí en su cara. Mire, tengo por principio que nadie saque mis barcos sin que esté yo al timón.

A Edward le gustó el juego de emociones que reflejaba el rostro de Isabella mientras se debatía entre la diplomacia y la irritación. Finalmente, pareció decidirse por algún tipo de compromiso y dijo con voz tensa:

—Ese no es un principio muy eficiente—repuso ella.

El se encogió de hombros.

—Desde luego que lo es. Si le dejo mi barco a cualquier idiota, puede devolvérmelo con un agujero en el casco o no devolvérmelo en absoluto. Si se lo dejo a traficantes de drogas, me quedo sin negocio.

—¡Eso es estúpido! —explotó ella—. ¡Los traficantes no alquilan barcos!

El se limitó a sonreír irónicamente.

—En cualquier caso, nosotros no somos traficantes. ¡Somos científicos!

—¿Y eso cómo lo sé yo? —replicó él—. Los científicos tampoco suelen alquilar barcos.

Ella respiró hondo, tratando de recuperar el dominio de sí misma.

—Somos una pequeña fundación privada —le explicó brevemente—, aún no tenemos una flota completa a nuestra disposición y tenemos que atenernos a lo que podemos conseguir. Imagino que comprobaría usted nuestras credenciales antes de firmar el contrato de alquiler. Si quiere ver mis credenciales...

—Daría lo mismo. Nadie más que yo saca mi barco de este puerto —se acercó a la cámara del timón—. Y no pienso sacarlo hasta que no haya revisado personalmente cada pieza de equipo que llevan ustedes a bordo. ¿Qué es toda esta chatarra, por cierto?

Isabella intentó contar hasta diez, aunque sabía que no iba a servirle de nada. Se había pasado un año entero haciendo los más ímprobos esfuerzos por organizar aquella expedición; había recaudado fondos, había hecho todo tipo de sacrificios e incluso había llegado a contemporizar, lo cual era algo que trataba de no hacer nunca, en aras de aquellas dos semanas en el mar, y ahora llegaba aquel marino arrogante dispuesto a echarlo todo a perder con su intromisión de último minuto.

Aquel tipo estaba intentando abrir uno de los cajones con un destornillador. De una sola zancada, Isabella llegó junto a él y plantó un pie sobre la tapa.

—Aquí dentro hay equipo por valor de dieciséis mil dólares —dijo con voz tensa—. A menos que tenga usted un seguro mayor de lo que parece, le aconsejo que no siga.

Edward alzó la mirada, recorriéndola antes por toda la longitud de la bien formada pierna de Isabella.

—¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que este va a ser un viaje muy largo?

Dejó el destornillador, mientras notaba que la paciencia empezaba a acabársele.

—Mire, señora, un trato es un trato. Ya he leído usted los papeles. Yo soy el capitán de este barco. Yo inspecciono todo y a todos, lo que hay a bordo. Pero, mire, soy un tipo razonable —tomó los papeles entre las dos manos, en actitud de rasgarlos—. Usted no está satisfecha, yo no estoy satisfecho. Un contrato es la cosa más fácil de anular.

Por un momento, pareció producirse una situación de tablas. Un año entero de trabajo parecía depender únicamente de quién parpadeara antes. Había muy poca gente que pudiera descubrirle un farol a Isabella, y ella no había conocido a alguien que le aguantara la mirada. Pero tuvo la inquietante sensación de que aquel hombre sería el primero.

Los dedos de Edward se tensaron sobre el contrato, y un pequeño desgarro apareció en la carpetilla que lo contenía. Isabella le arrancó los papeles de la mano.

—¡Vaya si lo es! —Gritó y giró sobre sus talones—. ¡Emmet! —Gritó por encima del hombro—. Ponte al frente. ¡Y no dejes que este Neandertal... toque algo!

Mientras la veía descender por la pasarela, Edward no pudo evitar sonreír, en parte de alivio, porque en realidad no había querido romper el contrato, y en parte de regocijo.

Un joven salió de la cámara del timón, desde donde, sin duda, había estado observando la escena.

—Tú debes ser Emmet —dijo Edward tranquilamente—. Edward Cullen. Parece que vamos a navegar juntos.

La sonrisa del otro hombre fue amistosa y regocijada.

—¿Tú crees?

Emmet parecía más un chico de playa que un científico con su largo pelo rubio atado en una coleta, su perfecto bronceado y su aro de oro en la oreja... Llevaba un rollo de cable eléctrico y un destornillador. Si aquella era la tripulación que iba a tener, pensó Edward, menos mal que él llevaría el barco.

—¿Acaso sabes algo que yo no sé?

—Sólo que no hay mucha gente que se enfrente a Bella y salga ganando. Es una mujer muy testaruda.

—¿Una auténtica tiburona, eh?

—De las devoradoras de hombres.

Edward dirigió la mirada hacia la figura de Isabella, quien estaba desapareciendo detrás de uno de los almacenes del puerto.

—¿Has probado alguna vez la carne de tiburón? Está riquísima para desayunar.

Emmet le devolvió la sonrisa irónica.

—Te digo que más te vale no enredarte con Isabella Swan. He conocido a hombres que han tenido que ir al quirófano tras una noche con ella —exclamó Emmet.

Edward se rió entre dientes.

—Creo que voy a correr el riesgo —luego miró a Emmet con curiosidad—. Dime una cosa. ¿Ibas realmente a dejar que te llevara a mar abierto?

Emmet pareció levemente sorprendido.

—Claro. ¿Por qué no?

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—Bueno, menos mal que me alquilaron el barco a mí. Cualquier otro podría haber dejado que lo intentaran —se dirigió hacia la cámara del timón, piero antes de entrar se volvió otra vez—. ¿Realmente crees que es capaz de manejar un barco como este?

No había la menor muestra de regocijo en el rostro de Emmet cuando contestó.

—Estoy completamente seguro.

Algo en la convicción que mostraba el joven hizo detenerse a Edward, quien se preguntó por un instante si tal vez no habría subestimado a Isabella Swan. Pero la noción se desvaneció de su mente tan rápidamente como había aparecido, y dejó escapar una risa burlona.

—Venga —dijo, volviéndose de nuevo hacia la cámara del timón—. Vamos a echarle una ojeada a estos cajones.

* * *

Hola de nuevo!

Cumpliendo con lo prometido, aquí les traigo una nueva historia, esperando que les guste tanto como las otras...

Revisando algunas condiciones de FF me enteré que a petición de algunos autores, entre ellos Norah Roberts, piden que no se publiquen sus historias por lo tanto me veo obligada a eliminar las otras dos historias (cara triste-apenada). Voy a dejarlas por un tiempo mas para las quieran leerlas de nuevo o simplemente disfrutarlas un poca mas ;). A si que no siendo mas nos vemos en el próximo capitulo ;)


	2. Peleas ardientes

******Disclaimer: Esta es una adaptación con los maravillosos personajes de Stephnie M. Al final les diré quien escribió esta historia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

No sé cómo te las arreglas, Bella —se quejó Craig, mirando a su alrededor nerviosamente—. De los cientos de restaurantes, clubs nocturnos y bares que hay en la ciudad histórica de Charleston, Carolina del Sur, tienes que escoger el que tiene más pugnas a navajazos per cápita de todo EEUU.

—Y también el mejor marisco —señaló Emmet, metiéndose otro camarón en la boca.

—No puede salirse con la suya —masculló Bella, con el ceño fruncido mientras dejaba el tarro de cerveza con fuerza sobre la mesa—. ¿Cómo va a salirse con la suya?

Billy y Emmet intercambiaron una mirada, pero permanecieron sabiamente en silencio.

Bella se había pasado la mayor parte de la tarde al teléfono, hablando con Jason Jenks, director administrativo del Instituto Vulturi. Jenks era un hombre de mediana edad que sabía todo de contabilidad y negocios, pero nada de Biología Marina y ella estaba en guerra con él desde que Jenks había entrado hacia tres años en el instituto.

—Presupuestos —masculló amargamente—. ¡Eso es lo único de lo que sabe hablar... presupuestos!

—Fuiste tú la que votó a favor de dedicar el dinero a comprar equipo en lugar de un nuevo barco —comentó Emmet.

—Y fuiste tú la que no quiso esperar a que quedara libre nuestro barco de investigación —añadió Billy.

Bella les dirigió una mirada incendiaria. Los dos se habían mostrado completamente de acuerdo con ella en lo que se refería al equipo, así como todos los demás científicos del instituto. Ambos sabían que los caprichos de la naturaleza no podían estar siempre a favor de sus planes. Hombres. Eran capaces de discutir con un poste por el placer de hacerlo.

—¿Sabes cómo encontró a este gusano marino, verdad? —dijo ella, desafiante.

—¿Por las páginas amarillas? —aventuró Emmet.

—Estuvieron juntos en la Marina. Jenks esperaba un trato favorable y supongo que lo ha conseguido, pero quién sabe lo que hemos logrado nosotros...

—Para el coche, Bella —protestó Emmet —. Tú misma inspeccionaste el barco, así que vamos a dejar las cosas claras.

Bella frunció el ceño y levantó de nuevo su tarro. Sabía que estaba empezando a exagerar, pero no le gustaba que Emmet se lo hiciera ver, la verdad era que Miss Santa Fe había pasado su examen inicial con nota alta. Ella recordaba haber comentado que habían tenido una suerte extraordinaria al haber conseguido un barco así. Ahora entendía por qué.

—No sé dónde ves tanto problema —dijo Billy—. Me parece que tendrías que estar encantada de tener a alguien ocupándose de las labores de capitán y así disponer de más tiempo libre para tu trabajo. ¿Qué importancia tiene el que lleves personalmente el barco?

Emmet se rió entre dientes.

—Ahí es donde demuestras tu ignorancia respecto a nuestra temeraria líder, querido amigo. ¿Por qué escala el hombre la montaña? Porque está ahí. ¿Por qué tiene que capitanear Bella el barco? Porque está ahí. Tiene una pequeña dificultad en aceptar la autoridad —le confió Billy —. Es mejor no discutir con ella, ya aprenderás.

Bella lo ignoró. Conocía a Emmet desde hacía cinco años y sólo a él le consentía aquel tipo de tonterías. Le dijo a Billy:

—Mete a un civil a bordo junto con un grupo de especialistas y tienes asegurados los problemas. Ya has visto cómo se ha puesto con el sonar. Ese hombre es un ignorante y no podemos perder el tiempo explicándole cada detalle de nuestra misión. Además —añadió, mirando con el ceño fruncido su tarro medio vacío— sólo hay dos camarotes. No tenemos espacio para otro hombre.

Emmet se rió de nuevo.

—Así que todo se reduce al dormitorio. ¿No se le nota que es mujer?

Bella se acabó la cerveza.

—Tiene la inteligencia de un orangután.

—Bueno, lo hecho, hecho está —comentó Billy —. Supongo que no queda más que aprovecharlo lo mejor posible.

Bella musitó:

—Sí, bueno, eso ya lo veremos.

Captó el destello de alerta en los ojos de Emmet y se puso inmediatamente de pie.

—Voy por otra cerveza. ¿Alguien quiere más?

Emmet le dio su tarro y ella lo tomó, dirigiéndose hacia la barra.

Condescendiente, Emmet tenía razón hasta cierto punto: a ella realmente le molestaba plegarse a cualquier autoridad, aunque sabía reconocerle la experiencia á quien la tuviera. Pero la verdad era que, en la mayoría de los casos y sin ánimo de jactarse, no solía haber nadie más competente que ella. Y aquella expedición era el ejemplo perfecto.

Aunque teóricamente los tres científicos estaban trabajando en equipo, Bella había sido elegida extraoficialmente como la jefa, sencillamente porque ella era la experta en aquel proyecto. Había pasado más horas en el mar que los dos juntos, tenía título de patrón para aguas superficiales y profundas así como certificado de submarinismo, estaba calificada para manejar todo el equipo especializado. Emmet era su más directo competidor, y no había barco menor que un trasatlántico cuyo manejo no dominara. Por no mencionar que el Proyecto Simba, desde el principio hasta el final, había sido idea suya.

La elección del equipo era quizá el factor más importante para el éxito de un proyecto. Bella y Emmet habían trabajado juntos antes y no le había cabido la menor duda de quién iba a ser el elegido. Ella había querido llevarse a otros dos miembros, de su propio equipo de laboratorio, pero en aquello también había interferido la administración. Bella había condescendido en llevar a Billy, quien era un experto reconocido en su campo, pero que no tenía nada que ver con el Proyecto Simba. Hasta hacía muy poco había aceptado su presencia como miembro del equipo, y no estaba dispuesta a condescender en algo más. Con ningún desconocido. Y mucho menos con una persona ajena a su trabajo. Dijeran lo que dijeran Jason Jenks o Edward Cullen.

La barra estaba abarrotada, y envuelta en humo de tabaco y olor a pescado frito y mariscos. Aquello era precisamente lo que Edward necesitaba para quitarse de la mente otras preocupaciones.

Dejó los dos tarros sobre la barra para llamar la atención del barman y levantó dos dedos para que se los llenara. Alguien trató de abrirse paso tras ella, pero no cedió. Luego, una voz le dijo al oído:

—Vaya, vaya. Qué pequeño es el mundo —y ella supo que ya no iba a poder dejar de pensar en sus problemas.

Lanzó una mirada de soslayo a Edward Cullen y le dijo al barman:

—Que sea un tarro grande.

Edward sonrió irónicamente.

—Vaya, qué generoso de su parte.

—Páguese usted la cerveza —lo replicó ella, secamente—. Nosotros vamos a cenar.

—Yo también. Gracias, creo que me uniré a ustedes.

No era ninguna coincidencia el haberlo encontrado allí y Edward sabía que no tenía por qué sorprenderse. Era exactamente el tipo de sitio que él debía frecuentar: cerveza, comidas y hombres de verdad. Pudo sentir la dura línea de su cadera pegada a la suya y sintió una oleada cálida a través de los muslos. En cualquier otro momento, con cualquier otro hombre, habría considerado aquel encuentro una ocasión afortunada.

El barman llegó con un tarro grande de cerveza y una jarra para Edward. Bella se dio la vuelta para marcharse, y Edward gritó:

—Eh, Ben, llévanos un cuenco de palomitas a la mesa, ¿quieres?

El barman respondió:

—Descuida, Ed

Bella apretó los labios en una expresión de satisfacción. Había acertado por completo con él.

Edward la siguió a través de toda la sala.

—No ha regresado esta tarde. Creía que tenía mucho trabajo quehacer.

—Estaba ocupada.

—¿Tratando de romper el contrato?

Ella no respondió.

—Bueno, como no lo ha hecho, ¿le importaría devolverme mi copia? —dijo Edward.

—No es usted el único servicio de alquiler de barcos en este puerto, ¿sabe?

—Pero soy el único que tiene el barco que necesita, listo para levar anclas a primera hora de la mañana.

Bella apretó los labios. Llevada por el más puro resentimiento, en realidad hizo el intento de contratar otro barco, aunque había sabido muy bien que sería imposible con tan poca antelación. Y aun en el caso de que hubiera encontrado algo, nada podría haberse aproximado siquiera al nivel del Miss Santa Fe.

—Pero la buena noticia —prosiguió él alegremente—, es que he examinado todo su equipo y creo que no voy a tener que arrojar nada por la borda.

Bella se volvió bruscamente hacia él.

—Le dije que no tocara nada.

El se detuvo, mirándola con ojos plácidos.

—Será mejor que dejemos una cosa clara —replicó suavemente—, antes de que empecemos con mal pie. Yo no aceptó órdenes suyas. Ni de alguna otra mujer.

Bella inhaló con fuerza, pero en el último momento captó la chispa de picardía en los ojos de Edward y contuvo su réplica. Era rápida atisbando y la experiencia la había enseñado que los hombres como Edward Cullen obtenían un placer perverso en provocar a las mujeres de carrera con observaciones machistas, y a ella ya le aburría responder a aquel tipo de infantiles provocaciones. —Así que tenía razón. Es usted un Neandertal.

—Hasta la médula.

Billy y Emmet disimularon su sorpresa cuando vieron al recién llegado, y lo saludaron afablemente. Bella dejó el tarro de cerveza en el centro de la mesa, de mal modo y volvió a sentarse. Edward acercó otra silla y tomó asiento delante de ella.

—Entonces —dijo él—, se dirigen a las Islas Falpor. Todo un trayecto.

—Hay que ir donde están los peces —replicó Emmet, llenando su tarro y el de Bella.

Bella estiró las piernas por debajo de la mesa, dispuesta a relajarse, y él a su vez hizo lo mismo. Sus piernas se rozaron. Bella se puso rígida y su primer impulso fue apartar las suyas, pero no lo hizo. Esperó a que él las separara primero. Bella permaneció inmóvil.

—Se tarda unas seis horas en llegar allí —dijo Edward tranquilamente, manteniendo la mirada chispeante clavada en Bella.

—Dos días —replicó Bella secamente—. No queremos ganar carrera alguna.

El no llevaba calcetines y Bella podía sentir su tobillo desnudo pegado al suyo. Se echó hacia atrás deliberadamente, estirando aún más las piernas. Edward no se movió. Ella cruzó las piernas, golpeando la de él lo bastante fuerte como para que se le agitara la cerveza en la jarra, pero Edward siguió sin moverse. Y mantuvo la mirada, irritantemente regocijada, clavada en ella.

Edward dijo:

—Si son peces lo que quieren, podría llevarlos a una docena de sitios más cercanos. Vamos, con ese sofisticado busca peces que llevan a bordo, sería la redada más grande del año.

Craig se rió entre dientes.

—No creo que le apetezca coger con red el tipo de pez que andamos buscando.

A Bella empezaba a dormírsele el pie, así que descruzó las piernas. El tobillo de Edward quedó pegado a su pantorrilla desnuda, y ella sintió como si le estuviera quemando la piel.

Entonces, Edward apartó la mirada y la fijó en Billy con poco interés.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué tipo de peces andan buscando?

Bella se llevó la cerveza a los labios y dio un trago.

—No se pongan muy técnicos, chicos —les advirtió—. Este hombre es sólo un marinero. Tengan cuidado que no se le canse el cerebro.

—Mamíferos, principalmente —replicó Billy—. Naturalmente, todos tenemos nuestras especialidades. La mía son los tiburones.

Una mueca apareció en el rostro de Edward antes de que pudiera disimularla, y repitió, casi en un susurro:

—Tiburones. Tenía que habérmelo imaginado.

No había muchas cosas en el mar ni en la tierra que pudieran producirle miedo a Edward Cullen, pero los tiburones encabezaban la lista. La suerte que había creído tener al conseguir alquilar el barco estaba empezando a parecerle una maldición.

Bella percibió su desazón y se lanzó a fondo.

—¿No le gustan los tiburones, señor Cullen?

El la miró a los ojos.

—Me gustan tanto como cualquier otro pez que puede comerme a mí antes que yo me lo coma a él.

Emmet sonrió sarcásticamente..

—No es eso lo que me has contado esta tarde.

—Realmente —intervino Billy—, existe una concepción errónea de los tiburones a nivel popular —dijo con cierta pomposidad de especialista—. No son tan agresivos como se les suele retratar. El problema es que entendemos muy poco sobre los mecanismos que ponen en funcionamiento sus instintos de nutrición...

—Exactamente —dijo Bella —. Los tiburones no son más agresivos que cualquier otro depredador. Y, naturalmente, todos somos científicos. Sabemos cómo tratar a los tiburones.

Edward dio otro sorbo a su cerveza. —No he visto ninguna jaula contra tiburones a bordo.

Emmet, guiñándole un ojo a Bella, dijo:

—Los nombres de verdad no necesitan jaulas contra tiburones. Bella ocultó una sonrisa llevándose el tarro a los labios.

—La verdad es —dijo Billy —, que no vamos a necesitar jaulas. El tipo de tiburones que espero encontrar es de los que llamamos "tiburones durmientes" y no son agresivos en esa fase. Naturalmente, como ya he dicho, el auténtico objetivo de la expedición...

Edward apenas estaba escuchando. Lo único que necesitaba saber sobre los tiburones era la forma de evitarlos, y estaba mucho más interesado en la mujer que tenía sentada delante. En algún momento del día ella se había quitado el pañuelo de la cabeza y ahora su melena gloriosa caía sobre los hombros. Lo mismo había hecho con la camisa, y la sencilla blusa negra que llevaba debajo revelaba más que ocultaba. Si llevaba sostén no sería mucha cosa. La forma de sus pechos era suave y redonda. Edward instintivamente, los comparó con el tamaño de sus manos. Sus piernas eran tan esbeltas como él había imaginado, según podía notar por el contacto debajo de la mesa. A él estaba empezando a dormírsele la suya, pero quería comprobar cuánto tardaba en cambiar de postura. Además, le gustaba el contacto de su piel desnuda.

Ben llegó con un cuenco de palomitas con camarones y Edward se dirigió a él, apartando su atención de Bella. —¿Qué recomiendas esta noche?

—Malone ha traído una buena carga de pescados esta tarde.

—Suena bien —miró a los demás—. ¿Alguien quiere también?

—Yo no —dijo Emmet, quien se había acabado casi a solas el primer cuenco de camarones—. Sólo he venido por una cerveza.

Bella no había comido desde el desayuno, y aunque no creía que pudiera disfrutar de una cena delante de Edward Cullen, tenía demasiada hambre para andarse con menudencias. —Sí —le dijo al barman—, que sean dos raciones. Cuando se retiró, Emmet dio una palmada en la mesa en una súbita muestra de entusiasmo y declaró:

—Bueno, señorita, parece que te dejo en buenas manos, así que no voy a quedarme más tiempo por estos andurriales. Vamos, Billy, ¿sabías que en está ciudad están algunos de los mejores restaurantes del mundo? Vamos a buscar uno para acabar de una vez por todas con el presupuesto de Jenks.

Bella se lo quedó mirando, directamente anonadada, pero cuando Emmet decidía poner en funcionamiento su vena traviesa no había quien lo detuviera. Aparentemente, había llegado a la conclusión de que sería divertido dejarla a solas con Edward, y Bella no iba a contribuir a su regocijo protestando.

No hizo falta insistir en la invitación para persuadir a Billy de emigrar a climas más amistosos y en cuestión de segundos, los dos estaban de pie. Edward y Bella tuvieron que levantarse también para dejarlos salir y cuando ella se sentó de nuevo lo hizo en la silla de Billy, en la diagonal de Edward, y pudo estirar tranquilamente las piernas sin obstrucción de ningún tipo.

Edward sonrió irónicamente y volvió a sentarse, reconociendo la pequeña victoria de Bella. Antes de que él pudiera hacerlo, ella se acercó el cuenco de camarones y se llevó uno a la boca.

—¿No es eso una forma de canibalismo? —Inquirió él, recuperando el cuenco—. ¿Una bióloga marina comiendo pescado?

—Los camarones no son pescado —replicó ella—. Además, yo estudio los peces, no mantengo relaciones personales con ellos.

—Ya me lo imaginaba —dijo él, metiéndose uno en la boca—. Entonces, ¿con cuál de esos dos chicos —señaló hacia la puerta por la que habían salido Emmet y Billy — ...te acuestas?

Bella siempre había despreciado a los hombres que no miraban a los ojos, pero había algo en la mirada directa y siempre alerta de Edward que le resultaba inquietante. Nunca apartaba los ojos y en lo más profundo de ellos, chispeaba una perenne sonrisa. La ponía nerviosa, porque no estaba segura de qué le hacia sonreír.

Lo miró a los ojos en aquel momento y le dijo fríamente:

—No es de tu maldita incumbencia.

El sonrió abiertamente entonces.

—Da igual. Ya lo sé.

Ella se llevó la cerveza a los labios y musitó:

—Será interesante oírlo.

El se metió otro camarón a la boca y masticó pensativamente mientras hacia sus observaciones:

—Al jovencito... Emmet... te lo comerías de un solo bocado y escupirías los restos antes de que se hubiera dado cuenta de qué le había ocurrido. Además, me parece un tipo con bastante sentido común. El de la barba es un hablador pomposo y además, un alfeñique. Imagino que mantendría tu atención durante aproximadamente diez segundos. O sea que con ninguno de los dos.

Bella permaneció en silencio, aunque le hacía gracia lo acertada que había sido la valoración de Edward. "Excitante", pensó de nuevo. Aquella mirada tranquila y firme no era inquietante, sino excitante, llena de mensajes secretos y observaciones silenciosas que no eran necesariamente sexuales pero sí fascinantes. ¿Era una forma de arte o era algo que le salía de manera natural?

Si lo hubiera conocido por primera vez aquella noche, y si no fuera a verle nunca más después... aquella velada podría contener la promesa de algo más que una simple cena de mariscos.

—¿De dónde eres? —le preguntó él.

—Nuestras instalaciones principales están en la isla de Edisto. En nuestra mayoría vivimos en el sitio.

—¿De dónde eres?

—De San Diego. Hace unos diez años y seis trabajos —se llenó el tarro—. Mira, no me apetece tener una conversación contigo.

—¿Qué te apetece tener conmigo?

Ella lo miró con fijeza durante un instante. Luego alzó la bebida y replicó:

—Me apetece cenar. Y luego marcharme.

Edward levantó su tarro en un pequeño saludo. —Mala elección.

—La vida está llena de ellas —convino Bella, y apartó la vasija de camarones para dejar espacio a las dos raciones de mero que acababan de traer.

Edward la vio coger una servilleta de papel y lanzarse sobre el plato de mero con un entusiasmo rayano en la sensualidad. Ropa interior de satén rojo, decidió él. Una mujer así, llena de ángulos y asperezas por fuera, tenía que estar llena de sorpresas por debajo.

A él le gustaban las sorpresas, pero también le agradaba tomarse la vida con tranquilidad y una mujer como Bella Swan era de lo más alejado de aquel criterio.

Durante cinco minutos comieron en silencio. Bella notaba que la estaba observando, pero no la molestaba... hasta que, al cabo de un rato, la simple consciencia de la presencia de él empezó a ser más fuerte que su capacidad de atención hacia la cena. Era imposible no ser consciente de su cercanía: los movimientos de sus fuertes manos de trabajador, las flexiones y contracciones de sus músculos sinuosos, la forma de sus hombros debajo de la desgastada camiseta... Seguramente no tendría vello en el pecho, ella decidió, y aquello le gustó. Debía llevar un tatuaje en el hombro, algo pequeño y no demasiado llamativo que se habría hecho grabar en la Marina. Se preguntó si estaría en lo cierto, y también si alguna vez lo averiguaría.

Cuando empezó a preguntarse demasiadas cosas para seguir cenando tranquila, decidió hablar:

—¿De qué viene la segunda jota?(En la historia original su nombre real es Jessee y su "apodo" es J.J. asi que para que no quede muy desubicado esta parte vamos a dejar ese segundo nombre igual. Más adelante cuestionan lo gracioso del onmbre y es que en Estados Unidos por lo menos dos personajes relevantes llevaron ese nombre, uno fue un delincuente del viejo oeste y el otro fue actor de Hollywood reconocido)

Edward la miró inquisitivamente.

—Ed —dijo ella—. ¿De dónde viene?

El mostró una sonrisa lenta, que logró hacerle parecer al mismo tiempo más joven y más tímido. Estaba convencida de que era un forma de arte. Y de lo más efectiva.

—De James —replicó él—. Edward James Cullen.

—Tenía que haberlo imaginado —dijo ella, tratando de contener una sonrisa—. Así que tus padres tenían sentido del humor.

El pareció pensarlo durante un instante, con el tenedor suspendido en el aire.

—¿Conoces ese cuadro que se llama "Gótico Americano", en el que se ve al granjero con una horca de labrador y a su mujer con los labios apretados a su lado?

Bella asintió con la cabeza.

—Bueno, pues creo que mis padres posaron para ese cuadro. El sentido del humor que pudieran tener, lo usaron para ponerme el nombre.

—¿Granjeros? —preguntó Bella con curiosidad.

El asintió, mientras se llevaba a la boca el último trozo de mero.

—Kansas.

—Es curioso. Yo hubiera pensado que eras un hombre nacido junto al mar.

Se estaba viendo arrastrada a una conversación con él, sin pretenderlo ni desearlo. Pero le resultaba fácil hablar con aquel hombre.

—De hecho, así fue —dijo él, llenándose el recipiente de cerveza—. Fui raptado por gitanos y venido a esta aburrida familia trabajadora del medio oeste cuando era un bebé. Una historia trágica, realmente.

Aquella vez, ella no pudo evitar sonreír y permitió que Edward se llenara el tarro para proseguir tranquilamente:

—La verdad es que no vi el océano hasta que me alisté en la Marina. Pero es cierto, toda la vida he tenido la sensación de haber nacido en el sitio equivocado, con la gente equivocada...

Sus ojos adquirieron una expresión nostálgica que a Bella le resultó muy familiar. No conocía a aquel hombre en absoluto, incluso antes de que empezara a hablar sintió ganas de exclamar: "¡Sí, sé lo que quieres decir!" Tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que la expresión de su rostro y el tono de su voz le resultaban familiares sólo porque reflejaban con exactitud lo que ella sentía por el océano.

El dijo:

—De niño, cuando veía el viento agitando la hierba de la pradera, veía el océano. Olía el mar en la lluvia. El altillo del granero era mi puesto de vigía y divisaba ballenas en el horizonte... —sus ojos se posaron de nuevo en ella y sonrió—. Era el menor de siete hermanos, ¿sabes?, y mis padres no tenían mucha imaginación. Nunca supieron muy bien qué hacer conmigo. Creo qué se sintieron más bien aliviados el día que acabé el bachillerato y decidí enrolarme. Seis meses más tarde estaba en Seattle, Washington y desde entonces nunca he estado a más de quince kilómetros del océano.

Bella lo miró pensativa y con un nuevo e involuntario respeto.

—Había oído de hombres nacidos con el mar en la sangre, pero nunca había conocido a ninguno. Excepto yo, claro está.

El se rió entre dientes, y estropeó el momento diciendo:

—Tú no eres un hombre —luego se echó hacia atrás y le preguntó—: ¿Por qué no me pones al tanto sobre ese proyecto tuyo?

Su primer impulso fue responderle, una vez más, que no era de su incumbencia. Estaba irritada con él por haber quebrado el momento del hechizo y además, realmente no era de su incumbencia.

Pero en el último momento recordó sus pobres artes diplomáticas y pensó que tal vez no sería muy buena idea ponerlo en guardia. Así que dio un sorbo de cerveza para aclararse la garganta y replicó de mala gana:

—Delfines. Estamos estudiando a los delfines.

—Hay muchos delfines entre este puesto y las Falpor. ¿Por qué tienes que ir tan lejos?

Bella contuvo de nuevo su irritación. Odiaba tener que dar explicaciones, sobre todo cuando la persona que las pedía no lo hacía por curiosidad sino por desafío. "Diplomacia", se dijo una vez más.

—Estamos interesados en un grupo particular de delfines. Marcamos a una hembra, y hemos captado su señal cerca de las Falpor no hace mucho tiempo. Ahora queremos comprobar cómo interactúa con un grupo social en su propio entorno.

Edward dio otro sorbo de cerveza.

—No es una tarea difícil para mí. Lo único que tengo que hacer es llevarte allí, y luego tumbarme al sol.

"No", pensó Bella. "Lo único que tienes que hacer es quedarte en el muelle y lejos de mi vista". Pero, con un gran esfuerzo, consiguió mantenerse callada, e incluso forzar una sonrisa.

Les llevaron la cuenta, y eso fue la señal que Bella estaba esperando para marcharse.

—Bueno —dijo acabándose la cerveza—, ha sido divertido, pero me espera un largo día mañana —se dispuso a levantarse de la mesa.

—A mí también —lanzó una mirada a la cuenta y se la pasó a ella—. Tú estás a gastos pagados —le recordó Edward inocentemente.

Ella apretó los labios, pero no estaba dispuesta a discutir con él por el precio de una cena, sacó varios billetes del bolsillo y los dejó sobre la mesa.

—Me debes diez dólares noventa y siete —le dijo secamente, levantándose.

—Búscame el día de pago —sugirió él y se puso de pie perezosamente—. Te acompañaré a casa.

—No necesito acompañante.

—Pero tal vez yo sí. Esta parte de la ciudad es peligrosa.

Ella se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió antes de que él pudiera hacerle los honores. Edward salió tras ella al neblinoso aire nocturno.

—¿Dónde te alojas? —le preguntó él.

Ella titubeó sólo un momento. —A bordo del Miss Santa Fe.

—Bien —dijo él—. No me desvía de mi camino. Ella trató de mantener la voz tranquila y casual, a pesar del cosquilleo que sentía en el estómago, le preguntó. —¿Regresas al puerto?

—Sí. Yo también voy a dormir en el barco.

A Bella se le tensaron todos los músculos.

—¡No puede ser eso!—exclamó ella.

—Yo creo que sí. Es mi barco.

—¡Yo lo he alquilado!

El empezó a caminar con tranquilidad. —Creo que eso ya lo has mencionado.

Bella lo alcanzó de dos zancadas.

—No puedes hacer eso —le dijo tensamente—. No vas a quedarte a bordo del barco esta noche. Vete a casa y déjame sola.

El replicó:

—El Miss Santa Fe es mi casa.

Ella se detuvo y se lo quedó mirando. A pesar de estar furiosa, su mente trataba de buscar planes alternativos. Pero cuando Edward se volvió a mirarla, vio que en sus ojos brillaba una chispa de satisfacción.

—Déjelo, señorita Swan —le aconsejó él—. No soy tan tonto como parezco. ¿Crees que no sé que estabas pensando zarpar del muelle antes del amanecer? Dejándome a mí, claro está, con tres palmos de narices en el muelle. De todas formas, no habrías llegado lejos, pero para ahorrarte a ti, a mí y a la Guardia de costa muchos problemas, me quedaré a dormir a bordo.

Bella reemprendió la marcha bruscamente, con los dientes apretados y los hombros rígidos. Edward la alcanzó rápidamente.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —le preguntó ella finalmente.

El se encogió de hombros.

—Es lo que habría hecho yo. Lo único que no sé es por qué. Quiero decir, ¿cuál es el problema? ¿Qué tienen pensado hacer realmente, entrenar a esos delfines para que recuperen cabezas nucleares y vuelen el muelle entero? ¿Por qué es tan importante dejarme en tierra?

—Eres personal no esencial —le dijo ella secamente—. Te interpones en mi camino. No te necesito, no te quiero y no estoy dispuesta a que desbarates mi proyecto.

—Lo que sucede es que no estás acostumbrada a que alguien te diga lo que tienes que hacer.

Bella se volvió hacia Edward, deteniéndose tan abruptamente que él estuvo a punto de chocar con ella. Quedaron prácticamente pegados uno al otro. Cualquier otro hombre habría retrocedido un paso; él no. Y ella tampoco.

—Desde luego que no estoy acostumbrada, qué diablos —dijo ella—. Un capitán por barco, esa es la regla, y en este, durante el tiempo que dure el viaje yo soy él capitán. Si quieres sentarte al timón, bien, no puedo impedírtelo. Pero seguirás el rumbo que yo señale. Pondrás el motor cuando yo te lo ordene y lo apagarás cuando yo te lo diga. Si yo te digo que te metas en un banco de coral, tú te meterás en él. No hablarás, no discutirás, no estornudarás, ni siquiera respirarás sin que yo te lo ordene. ¿Crees que podrás aguantarlo?

El echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió de buena gana.

—¡Por eso precisamente no te quiero a bordo! —Exclamó ella, apretando los puños y lanzando centellas por los ojos—. He dedicado tres años a este proyecto. Lo he puesto todo en ello... todo. Tengo dos semanas para estar en el mar, y mi vida entera gira en torno a lo que pueda hacer en ese tiempo y no pienso correr el riesgo de echarlo a perder ahora, ¿lo entiendes?

La expresión de Edward era tranquila y seria, pero no respondió nada. Estaba esperando a que continuara.

Ella inhaló con fuerza y se dio la vuelta, metiéndose la mano entre los alborotados rizos.

Se sentía una estúpida por intentar explicárselo, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía forzada a hacerlo.

—Por supuesto que no me gusta que alguien me diga lo que tengo que hacer —dijo—. Tengo veintiocho años y no he tenido que explicarme ante nadie desde aquella ocasión en que mis padres llegaron a casa antes de tiempo y me sorprendieron en el sofá con Kenny Spitz cuando tenía quince. Soy doctora en Biología Marina. He publicado en tres revistas científicas. Soy directora de departamento. No tengo que darle explicaciones a nadie excepto a Dios y a mi conciencia y no tengo la menor intención de explicarte a ti por qué las cosas tienen que hacerse a mi manera.

Pero se volvió para mirarlo otra vez, tratando de calmar su tono de voz.

—Mira —le dijo—. Este es un proyecto delicado... como cualquier investigación científica. Un error puede invalidar mis hallazgos y me he pasado un año entero haciendo preparativos para que no exista el menor error. Por eso he elegido con mucho cuidado a mi equipo, por lo cual no quiero que haya a bordo nadie que no sepa exactamente qué ocurre. Pero hay más —titubeó, buscando las palabras exactas—. Ahí afuera, a solas con el mar, el cielo y el sonido del viento... no se puede seguir siempre el libro. Hay ocasiones en que tienes que seguir una voz diferente, elegir el momento adecuado, mirar en la dirección precisa, encontrar el rumbo idóneo... y eso es algo que no puedo explicar. Simplemente, tengo que tener libertad para hacerlo. Porque si no puedo, sería mejor que hiciera mis investigaciones en un acuario.

De pronto se dio cuenta de lo raro que debía sonarle aquello a Edward, y se sintió azorada. Se encogió de hombros casi tímidamente y luego alzó la barbilla en un gesto desafiante y defensivo a la vez.

—Así son las cosas.

Edward sabía muy bien cómo eran las cosas con el viento y el mar, pero oírselo contar a ella, con el fuego interno de quien revela un secreto, con las mejillas arreboladas de pasión, fue como saberlo por primera vez en su vida, y la sensación fue tan fuerte como si ella lo hubiera golpeado en el estómago con el puño.

De pronto, aquella mujer le pareció el único ser primordial en un mundo de dos dimensiones. Tuvo que apartar la vista de ella antes de hablar.

—La gente me contrata —dijo suavemente—, porque soy el mejor. Porque sé lo que hago y puedo llevarla donde quiere ir y no tiene que preocuparse nunca de si lo hago bien. Entiendo tus problemas, pero yo no soy la marioneta de nadie. No voy a meter mi barco en un banco de coral sólo porque tú lo digas. Cuando piense que estás equivocada, voy a preguntarte qué haces y cuando esté convencido de que estás equivocada voy a discutir contigo. Tal vez tú seas la jefe del proyecto, pero yo soy el capitán del barco. Así es como está la situación.

Bella cerró los ojos brevemente ante la imagen de la derrota.

—No vas a ceder —era una constatación de lo evidente. —No, ¿y tú? Ella lo miró a los ojos.

—No.

El sonrió.

—Parece que estamos condenados el uno al otro, entonces.

Condenados, el uno al otro. Durante dos semanas, en una pequeña embarcación en el mar... Bella había pasado por momentos más desagradables en su vida. Pero en anteriores situaciones, ella siempre había conseguido aprovecharse, de una manera u otra, de circunstancias en principio adversas. Pero instintivamente sabía que no tenía forma humana de aprovecharse de aquel hombre. Edward Cullen no se dejaba persuadir, intimidar ni dominar. La única opción que le quedaba era tolerarlo, condescender.

La sonrisa de Edward se hizo más amplia y sus ojos reflejaron un brillo suave.

—Trataré de comportarme —dijo él—, si tú lo intentas también.

Había algo en aquella sonrisa que resultaba tan irresistible que Bella casi olvidó su frustración. Dos semanas en el mar con él...

Se dio la vuelta.

—No tenemos más remedio, ¿no?

—No, desde mi punto de vista.

Ella respiró hondo.

—De acuerdo —de mala gana, se volvió de nuevo hacia él—. Supongo que podré resistirlo. Siempre que quede claro quién es el jefe.

El sonrió de nuevo, era evidente la satisfacción que chispeaba en sus ojos.

—Oh, creo que eso lo tenemos claro los dos.

Y con la mano, le señaló de manera amable el camino a seguir, antes de caminar a su lado.


	3. Cumplidos

**Disclaimer: Esta es una adaptacion con los maravillosos personajes Donna Carlisle**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

En Charleston, las temperaturas en julio rara vez caían por debajo de los veintiocho grados, ni siquiera después de po nerse el sol. No habían caminado ni tres manzanas en su re greso al muelle, cuando Bella ya sentía el sudor entre sus senos y en la nuca, y mojándole el pelo.

Tal vez era la noche cerrada y silenciosa, el espesor envolvente del aire, lo que la hacía sentirse tan consciente de la presencia del hombre que caminaba junto a ella.

Sin decir una palabra, sin siquiera mirarla, la estaba desafiando. Estar junto a él era un ejercicio de agudización sensorial. Cada vez estaba más convencida de que las dos semanas que se avecinaban no iban a ser fáciles para ella.

Lo primero que haría cuando llegara al Miss Santa Fe era darse un chapuzón en el Atlántico. Una ducha fría tal vez sería mejor, pero tendría que conformarse con el tibio océano.

Cuando Edward habló, el sonido de su voz fue tan inesperado, y al mismo tiempo tan acorde con la noche espesa y perezosa que los rodeaba, que en un principio sus palabras no tuvieron significado.

—¿Qué diablos es un tiburón durmiente? —inquirió él.

Ella tardó un momento en transformarse otra vez de mujer en científica.

—Ah, es un término que usamos para referirnos a los tiburones cuando descansan. Antes se pensaba que los tiburones tenían que estar nadando continuamente para mantenerse vivos. Pero hace unos años fueron descubiertos en algunas cuevas submarinas algunos ejemplares de una determinada especie en lo que parecía ser un estado de hibernación, y se les denominó tiburones durmientes. Desde entonces, han sido descubiertas otras especies en un estado similar y ahora se está intentando demostrar que todos los tiburones son capaces de dormir. Billy piensa que las cuevas de Falpor pueden ser un buen sitio para encontrar tiburones-tigre durmiendo.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso con los delfines?

Parecía realmente interesado, lo cual sorprendió a Bella. La mayoría de los hombres no parecían interesados en algo que no fuera ellos mismos, y nunca la animaban a hablarles de su trabajo.

—Nada, realmente. Pero sólo pude encontrar fondos para este proyecto desdoblándolo en dos, matando dos pájaros de un tiro, por así decirlo. Elegí a Billy principalmente porque, si no encuentra nada, tendrá más tiempo libre para trabajar conmigo. Y no va a encontrar nada.

Edward se rió entre dientes.

—Qué astuta, para ser mujer. ¿Y qué piensa de todo esto el bueno de Billy?

—Yo soy la jefa —le recordó ella con deliberación—. Tiene suerte de haber podido venir —se encogió de hombros—. Además, así puede apuntarse mucho tiempo de trabajo de campo, y es lo que desea en realidad.

—Parece que lo tienes todo controlado.

—Siempre lo tengo.

Edward le lanzó una mirada de soslayo. En la oscuridad, ella no pudo ver si era de admiración o de burla.

—No me cabe la menor duda.

El Miss Santa Fe apareció por fin ante su vista. Era una imagen hermosa y, por un breve instante, Bella envidió a Edward por ser su propietario.

Ella subió a bordo antes de Edward y se dirigió de inmediato a la cámara del timón. Apretó el interruptor que conectaba la bomba de agua del barco y puso en marcha el generador que suministraba electricidad a los camarotes. Lo hizo de manera instintiva, moviéndose por el puente con la familiaridad que le daban sus largas horas en todo tipo de barcos. No se dio cuenta de la peculiar expresión con que Edward la estaba mirando hasta que, al darse la vuelta, estuvo a punto de chocar con él.

—Vamos —le dijo impaciente—, ¿no irás a quedarte ahí toda la noche?

—Ya te he dicho que vivo aquí.

El rostro de Edward mostraba una expresión vagamente especulativa que hizo desear de nuevo a Bella que hubiera más luz para poder leer sus pensamientos. Aquello también le hizo pensar en las largas horas de noche que tenían por delante, y las posibilidades que danzaban en la periferia de su mente eran imposibles de ignorar.

—Muy bien —dijo ella bruscamente—. Como quieras. Yo voy a darme un chapuzón.

—No hagas ruido, ¿quieres? —le pidió él afablemente—. Si vamos a zarpar de madrugada, creo que voy a meterme en el saco.

Bella atravesó la cámara del timón que estaba al lado de los camarotes delanteros. Se dio cuenta de que Edward estaba parado en el mismo lugar. Cuando abrió la puerta del camarote y encendió la luz, se volvió hacia él.

—¿Qué?—le preguntó.

El sonrió y señaló el interior.

—Mis habitaciones.

Bella miró al interior del camarote. En mitad de la cama doble se encontraba un saco de dormir que no había estado antes cuando ella metió sus cosas por la mañana. Cruzó la habitación, agarró el saco y lo arrojó a los brazos de Edward.

—Ya no—dijo ella.

Los ojos de Edward chispearon.

—Ah, la eterna batalla de los sexos. ¿Quieres explicarme por qué es siempre el hombre el que acaba siendo expulsado a patadas de su cama cada vez que hay una pequeña disputa territorial?

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

—Muy fácil. Tú no estás pagando mil cuatrocientos dólares por noche por el privilegio de dormir en ella.

El consideró eso por un momento.

—De acuerdo.

Se echó el saco al hombro y se dio la vuelta.

—Asegúrate de que lo tienes todo —le advirtió ella—. Te advierto que no te voy a dejar colarte aquí en mitad de la noche.

—No me lo digas. Eres cinturón negro de karate.

—No —dijo ella sonriendo—, lo que tengo es una pistola calibre 22. Y la sangre caliente.

El se la quedó mirando por un momento y luego una sonrisa lenta curvó sus labios.

—No hace falta que lo jures.

Cerró la puerta, suave pero con firmeza.

Bella se sentó en la cama, sonriendo sin ningún motivo en particular. Irritante, exasperante, desafiante... pero excitante. Era una lástima que no tuviera tiempo o energía de sobra para averiguar qué más cosas podía ser aquel hombre.

De haber estado sola, se habría bañado desnuda. El puerto estaba oscuro y el barco más cercano estaba demasiado lejos para que sus ocupantes pudieran ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero no estaba sola, así que se puso su traje de baño de una pieza y regresó a la cubierta. No se veía a Edward por ninguna parte, y Bella trató de ahogar la punzada de frustración que sintió.

Usó la escalerilla para descender a las oscuras aguas. Un momento después, se sumergía bajo la superficie, disfrutando del frescor del mar. Nadando dio una vuelta al barco, luego estuvo flotando un rato, dejando que la mente se le quedara en blanco y el cuerpo se le relajara. Allí, en el mundo que más amaba, se hallaba por completo satisfecha.

El aire de la noche aún estaba caliente cuando ascendió por la escalerilla de nuevo. En el momento que llegó arriba, una fuerte mano la tomó por el antebrazo, ayudándola a subir a bordo. El corazón le latió más rápido de lo que podría haber justificado el suave ejercicio que había hecho cuando apoyó las manos por un momento en los hombros de Edward para saltar a cubierta.

—Creí que ibas a acostarte —le dijo ella.

—No hay que nadar nunca a solas —replicó él—, y menos de noche. Una bióloga marina de tu experiencia debería saberlo.

Bella tomó su cabello con una mano y se lo retorció para escurrir el agua.

—Tu preocupación por mi seguridad es conmovedora. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que tengo la sospecha de que serías mucho más feliz si me ahogara.

Sus ojos adoptaron una expresión burlona.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Edward se había puesto unos pantalones cortos de mezclilla que le llegaban por la mitad del muslo, su atuendo de dormir, pensó Bella. Tenía las piernas de largos muslos bien definidos tan bronceadas como el resto del cuerpo. Ella supo por instinto que no llevaba nada debajo de los pantalones.

Bella cogió la camisa que había dejado colgada sobre la barandilla y se la puso, de inmediato se sintió irritada consigo misma por aquella muestra de falso pudor. Se había pasado la mitad de la vida en traje de baño, y nunca había sentido la necesidad de cubrirse delante de nadie. Edward Cullen estaba empezando a influir en su conducta.

Pero cuando se dio la vuelta, sacándose el pelo del cuello de la camisa, vio cómo la mirada de Edward se deslizaba sobre su cuerpo, desde los pechos hasta los muslos, y sintió el estúpido impulso de abrocharse hasta el último botón.

En cambio, lo miró a los ojos, y dijo con voz fría:

—¿Has encontrado lo que estas buscando? ¿Están en su sitio todas las partes de mi cuerpo?

Ella tuvo la satisfacción de verlo por un momento desconcertado. Su sonrisa fue un tanto azorada.

—Por lo que puedo ver, sí —reconoció.

—Bien —se dirigió hacia la cámara del timón—. Esa es otra cosa de la que ya no tenemos que preocuparnos, ¿de acuerdo?

Edward la siguió, y no había regocijo en su voz cuando dijo:

—¿Sabes lo que no me gusta de las mujeres como tú?

—Me rindo, ¿qué?

Bella se sentó en la pequeña estantería que hacía las veces de estación de trabajo y puso la radio meteorológica.

—Un hombre nunca sabe cómo actuar con vosotras.

La cámara del timón era pequeña, pero en ella cabían dos personas cómodamente. Con Edward dentro, sin embargo, parecía abarrotada. La chica no tenía a dónde volver la vista sin encontrarse con un muslo a medio vestir o una cadera muy bien musculada, y el aire caliente le parecía aún más sofocante con la cercanía de su cuerpo.

—Si se las trata como a un hombre —prosiguió él—, se nos acusa de ser insensibles o algo peor —colocó una mano en el respaldo de la silla de Bella, apoyando el muslo a pocos centímetros de su brazo—. Si se nos ocurre decirles lo más parecido a un piropo, se quejan de ser tratadas como objetos sexuales. No hay forma de ganar. La temperatura de la superficie es de treinta y dos grados —añadió—. El viento sureste de seis a ocho.

Bella dejó de buscar la frecuencia y apagó la radio.

—Primero —dijo ella, mientras tomaba las cartas de navegación que estaban guardadas en un cubículo de la pared—, no existen hombres sensibles. Segundo, me gustan los piropos como a la que más —desplegó las cartas y las examinó con brevedad—. Tus cartas están anticuadas.

—¿Qué? —Se inclinó sobre su hombro—. ¿Pero qué dices? Mis cartas...

—Tercero... —volvió a plegarlas y meterlas en el cubículo—. No me importa ni en lo mínimo que me trates como a un objeto sexual... —deslizó la mirada por el muslo de Edward— ...siempre que a ti tampoco te importe.

Ella pudo notar una sonrisa lenta, de sorpresa y admiración con tanta claridad como la cálida caricia del aliento de él en su cuello. Ambas cosas le erizaron el vello.

Edward se incorporó con lentitud y dijo:

—Trato hecho.

Bella sacó otro juego de cartas y las abrió sobre la mesa—. Estas son las últimas fotografías del Seasat, y nuestras cartas han sido puestas al día para adecuarlas a ellas. Son las que vamos a usar en este viaje. Imagino que querrás estudiarlas —dijo ella y se puso de pie.

Edward retrocedió un paso para dejarle espacio, pero aun así sus torsos se rozaron cuando se levantó. Fue un contacto fugaz, ni siquiera suficiente para que su traje de baño llegara a humedecer la camisa de él, pero una descarga de sensaciones atravesó el cuerpo de Bella, tensando sus pezones y encendiendo su piel de una manera completamente incómoda.

El permaneció inmóvil, risueño y consciente de la proximidad de sus cuerpos tanto como ella. Y dijo:

—¿No quieres oír el piropo?

Bella aprovechó la oportunidad para volverse hacia la puerta.

—¿Qué?

—Tienes unas piernas magníficas.

Ella titubeó, pero no pudo resistir. Le dirigió una mirada breve, dándose el lujo de una leve sonrisa por completo desvergonzada, y replicó:

—Tú también.

Pudo notar que Edward se le quedaba mirando mientras ella abría la puerta de su camarote y entraba, y no le importó, en absoluto.

Edward abrió una silla de buque, extendió el saco encima y se acomodó. Solía dormir en cubierta las noches calurosas de verano y la falta de cama no era problema para él, pero no tenía sueño, estaba sobreexcitado. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo la noche anterior a un viaje. Esperaba ansioso a que el sol asomara por el horizonte. Pero aquella noche había algo más.

Había sabido que Isabella Swan era una mujer peligrosa desde el momento que la vio. Normalmente no tenía dificultad en hacer frente a aquel tipo de problema; eran demasiadas las mujeres agradables desinhibidas que solían rodearlo como para buscarse problemas con una tiburona. Pero era su forma de hablar, su manera de mirarlo, atrevida, apreciativamente y sin el menor azoramiento... Y la forma que tenía de moverse por su barco como si llevara allí toda la vida... ¿Acaso estaba mal de la cabeza para que encontrara aquella forma de agresiva competitividad más atractiva que amenazadora?

Desde luego, cualquier hombre que encontrara atractiva a Isabella Swan tenía que estar algo mal de la cabeza. Excepto por aquel cuerpo delgado y fuerte, aquella melena salvaje, la delicada piel blanca y esos labios que parecían estar esperando a ser besados, no había algo físicamente atractivo en ella. El hecho de que rezumara sexualidad y la forma en que sus ojos relucían de pasión cuando hablaba de su trabajo, y su manera de alzar la barbilla testarudamente cuando la molestaba demasiado... aquellas cosas eran fáciles de ignorar. No era, ni muchísimo menos, su tipo de mujer.

Y aunque lo hubiera sido nada habría podido hacer al respecto durante aquel viaje. Ella era una cliente y él tenía un negocio que proteger. Se suponía que tenía que agradecer aquella circunstancia.

Se preguntó qué se pondría ella para dormir. Una camiseta de hombre, quizá, lo bastante larga para cubrirle tan sólo el trasero, y nada debajo. O uno de aquellos camisones de satén abiertos por las caderas. O tal vez nada en absoluto.

Las relaciones de Edward con las mujeres eran muy simples y al mismo tiempo resultaban siempre ser el aspecto más insatisfactorio de su vida. Lo único que pedía a una mujer era que fuese agradable y complaciente; a cambio, él ofrecía las mismas cualidades. Pero lo que aquella misma mujer podía querer de él era algo que siempre escapaba a su imaginación. Lo único que sabía era que se trataba de más de lo que él podía ofrecer.

Ya tenía suficientes problemas con las mujeres normales, aquellas de las que podía olvidarse una vez desvanecida la pasión. Isabella Swan no era una mujer ordinaria, y desde luego, no era de las que fuera fácil olvidar. Aquel era el peligro real. ¿Entonces qué hacía despierto en mitad de la noche, preguntándose qué se pondría ella para dormir?

Era absurdo. Impaciente, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cámara del timón, donde, después de buscar, encontró una bolsa de patatas fritas casi rancias. En realidad, le hubiera apetecido una cerveza, pero no quería bajar a la cocina. Isabella podría estar despierta aún, y no quería toparse con ella a esas horas de la noche, llevando tan sólo... lo que fuera que se pusiera para dormir.

Más valía prevenir que lamentar, y a menos que tuviera mucho cuidado con Isabella Swan, estaba seguro de que tendría mucho de qué arrepentirse.

Isabella se dio una ducha rápida para quitarse la sal del pelo, pero en cuanto regresó al camarote, empezó a apreciar las desventajas de una salida dramática. No estaba cansada. Nunca había sido capaz de dormir la noche previa a un viaje, y cuando se trataba de un viaje por mar, sobre todo aquel en particular, que había estado esperando tanto tiempo y por el que había trabajado con mucho afán, su excitación era mayor que la de un niño esperando los regalos de Navidad. Si Emmet y Billy hubieran estado allí, podría haberlos engatusado para que pasaran la noche charlando, planeando, revisando su investigación y especulando sobre las posibles contingencias... y probablemente aquel era precisamente el motivo por el que no estaban allí.

El camarote estaba muy limpio y no había ningún signo distintivo de su ocupante habitual.

Un poco avergonzada de su curiosidad, Bella empezó a abrir los armarios y espiar el interior. No había algo que ella no hubiera puesto allí antes. O bien Edward estaba mintiendo respecto a que vivía en el barco, o su existencia allí era de lo más espartana.

Naturalmente, no era de su incumbencia cómo ni dónde vivía él. Irritada consigo misma, apagó la luz y se metió en la cama. Hacía calor allí dentro, incluso con el ojo de buey abierto. Bella apartó la sábana y dio vueltas en la cama, buscando en vano una posición cómoda. El aire no soplaba. El sonido del agua acariciando el casco tenía que haberle resultado tranquilizador, y en cualquier momento lo hubiera sido. Pero Bella estaba pendiente del sonido de pasos. ¿Se habría acostado ya? ¿Se habría marchado del barco después de todo?

Su pelo, mojado por el chapuzón, y la ducha, parecía despedir vapor. Tenía la piel pegajosa y no podía cerrar los ojos sin que se le aparecieran escenas y fragmentos de conversación con Edward. Su sonrisa perezosa, su mirada chispeante e incluso sus comentarios ácidos...

Finalmente, masculló una maldición, se rindió y encendió la luz. Tomó una carpeta y se la llevó a la cama, con la esperanza de que al releer aquellos datos que se sabía de memoria la ayudara a conciliar el sueño.

Pero no consiguió siquiera concentrarse en la primera página. Le apetecía hablar con alguien, hacer algo. Deseaba que llegara el amanecer.

Salió de la cama y se sujetó el cabello en la coronilla para sentir la nuca más libre. Incluso aquella pequeña concesión la hizo sentirse un poco más fresca, pero sabía que no podía permanecer por más tiempo allí encerrada. Después de un instante, se puso unos calzones tipo boxeador y una camiseta suelta sin mangas, y salió descalza a la cámara del timón. El hielo se había derretido en la nevera que había traído esa mañana, pero no quería arriesgarse a bajar a la cocina y encontrarse con Edward. Tomó una lata de cola tibia y salió a la cubierta. Al menos allí estaría más fresca, y tal vez Emmet y Billy habrían regresado.

Bella se sintió un poco avergonzada de aquella parte de su ser que deseaba que no hubiera sido así.

* * *

Nos veremos en el próximo cap! prometo que sera mas pronto ;)


End file.
